


Unzipped

by Telesilla



Series: The Devil You Know [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Age Difference, Community: kink_bingo, Genital Torture, M/M, Mirror Universe, Sadism, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John tries to find some kind of pain that won't turn Rodney on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unzipped

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place shortly after "Abrasion Wear." It was written for the "genital torture" square of my kink bingo card.

In the past year or so, it's become some sort of weird hobby for John. Not an obsession; he's got a lot on his plate and has since they succeeded from Earth, but he does have time for the occasional...interest.

"I want to try something," he says one night.

Rodney puts aside his tablet and tilts his head a little. He's got a strange expression on his face, half amusement and half apprehension, but all he says as he puts aside his tablet is, "Yes, Sir."

John grabs one of the chairs from their dining table and turns it out to face the room. "Pull your shorts off and sit down, hands down at your sides," he says over his shoulder as he heads into the bedroom.

It takes John a little while to locate what he's looking for. He can lay his hands on every weapon in their rooms in under 30 seconds, and finding the rope he needs is easy, but he has to dig around a little for the obscure thing he wants to use on Rodney. Once he finds it, he pauses for a long moment. Might as well let Rodney sit in there and worry. Something about his expression gave John the impression Rodney was on to him.

Sometimes John wishes he had a stupider boy, but no, he knows himself too well. After the initial rush of allowing himself to have something he'd never had, he'd have been bored out of his mind. When he thinks about it, Rodney's intelligence is one of the things that appeals to John.

That and the masochism John never tires of testing. He's found a few things that Rodney just endures instead of actively enjoying, but he still gets off on the pain. John's never found anything that Rodney can't get off on. To be fair, he can't do anything too intense; putting Rodney out of commission for a few days is one thing. Actually damaging him is something else.

This, though, John thinks as he pats his pocket, won't damage him, but it'll hurt like fucking hell.

Rodney's already hard when John comes back into their living area. John pauses to just look at him. He's still slim, but not as much as he was when he first came to Atlantis. He's got some real definition to his muscles now too. Still a twink, John thinks, but not a soft one.

"You know what I've been doing, don't you?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Well?"

"You're trying to find my limits, trying to find something so extreme I can't get off on it." Rodney pauses. "I can't tell if you want to come up with something you can punish me with or if you're just curious. Or both."

"Both." John crouches down next to the chair and starts tying Rodney to it. "I can always use one more way to keep you in your place." Not that there aren't other ways he can punish Rodney, but dealing out punishment is always better when he can hurt someone.

Once he's got Rodney firmly tied to the chair, John sits back on his heels. "So," he says. "I've done all kinds of things to this." Reaching out, he runs his finger up the underside of Rodney's dick. "And why can I do that?"

"Because it's yours. Because I'm yours, Commander."

"Damn right," John says. All throughout his life he's been in situations where he's essentially owned people, or at least had control of their lives. Here in Pegasus, they have conscripted workers on the mainland and on some of the planets they control. But this...Rodney is John's, body and soul. In spite of his thought earlier, John could damage Rodney if he wanted to. He could kill him and get away with it.

"Mine," he says, and reaches for a bruise on Rodney's thigh. He twists his fingers and listens as Rodney yelps. "All mine."

He does it again and then moves onto another bruise. There hasn't been a time since Rodney got here that he's been free of John's marks and John likes to keep it that way. Of course, he'd like to try his most recent idea out too.

"This," he says, pulling it out of his pocket. "Is called a zipper."

John can't even remember where he picked the thing up; in fact, he'd forgotten about it until he went to the mainland on a laundry day. Seeing clothespins had made him think of using them on Rodney which had made him think of the little zipper--ten miniature clothespins tied to a single cord.

Rodney looks down at the zipper and then at John. He's nervous, but it's a nervousness John recognizes--that little upper lip bite he does when he scared and turned on at the same time. "You're going to put those on my dick?"

"That was the idea, yes."

"Uh...right." Taking a deep breath, Rodney takes another look at the zipper and then says, "please?"

"You're unreal, you little slut."

Before Rodney can answer, John careful clips the first tiny clothespin to the skin at the base of Rodney cock. It's not easy; Rodney's hard and it takes some doing to place each clip. Rodney gives a little gasp each time, but he sounds like he's enjoying it. So far.

"You know what happens after this," John says.

It's not a question but Rodney answers anyway. "It'll hurt like fuck when you take them off."

"And now?"

"Hurts, but it's not too bad."

"You like it?"

"Yes, Sir." Rodney glances down. "For now."

John just shakes his head. "So," he says, "where were we with that chess game?"

If there's one thing Rodney's learned over the last year, it's how to concentrate on something, usually chess, while in pain. Although John makes him do it because the more he drags things out the more it hurts, he's found himself wondering lately if maybe it's a good thing for Rodney. If he can follow a chess game while both turned on and in pain, he'll be good at working under pressure in other circumstances.

As they exchange moves, Rodney becomes increasingly uncomfortable. He's taking longer answering John's moves and he's squirming as much as the ropes allow. His face is flushed and he keeps licking his lips and finally, John leans back in his own chair and just looks at him. "Hurts?"

Rodney nods and then clears his throat. "Yeah...yes, Sir."

"You want me to take it off?"

"Not...not really."

John laughs. "The longer I leave it on, the more it's going to hurt. Not to mention that it could do some real damage, and I don't think you want that." He crosses his arms across his chest and looks down at Rodney.

"Please," Rodney says after a long moment of silence. "Please take them off, Sir. Please?"

Before John takes hold of the cord, he runs his fingers up the row of clips. "Oh fuck," Rodney moans. "Hurts...."

"It's about to hurt a lot more."

Keeping his eyes on Rodney's face, John takes the cord in his hand and pulls it up hard. The result is even better than John expected.

Rodney throws his head back and screams, his whole body straining against the ropes binding him to the chair. The sound echoes around the room and John can feel it deep in his stomach; he's been hard since he tied Rodney to the chair, but now he's achingly hard and almost desperate to come. He manages to keep himself under some kind of control and it's a good thing, because it gets even better when Rodney starts crying.

Sometimes when Rodney cries, it's almost showy, like he's letting the tears come because he knows John likes to see them. This time, however, he's really sobbing, harsh racking sobs that shake his whole body. When John looks down, he can't help smiling; Rodney's erection is gone. Looks like he's finally found the one thing that Rodney can't get off on.

"It hurt that much?" John asks, crouching down in front of Rodney. He reaches out and traces the line of tears down Rodney's cheek.

Rodney nods, still crying too hard to speak. When John reaches down and gives Rodney's dick a hard stroke, Rodney chokes out another loud sob. "Oh yeah," John murmurs, pulling his knife out of his boot.

He quickly cuts Rodney free of the ropes and gives Rodney's cock another quick squeeze. Grabbing Rodney's arm, he tugs hard until Rodney tumbles off the chair to land on his knees. He's still crying, but when John sits back and tangles his fingers in Rodney's hair, Rodney bends forward until his head in is in John's lap.

Once John's unbuttoned and shoved his BDUs out of the way, he pulls on Rodney's hair again. "Go on, boy."

The blowjob isn't up to Rodney's usual standards, but way his breath hitches around John's dick more than makes up for it. Knowing how much pain Rodney's in turns John on even more. He holds off as long as he can, wanting to drag it out. "Slow," he says with another twist of Rodney's hair. Rodney obeys, but all John can think about is the way Rodney looked straining against the ropes binding him to the chair.

"Fuck," he groans after another moment or two. "Oh fuck..." He comes to the memory of Rodney screaming and it's fucking amazing.

When John finally lets go of Rodney's hair, Rodney raises his head. He looks wrecked, completely undone and when he rubs a hand across his face, John can't help smiling.

"I think," Rodney says, his voice hoarse. "You found my limits. Or at least one of them."

"Yeah," John says. "You looked amazing."

"Thank you, Sir." Rodney smiles, a wry twist of his lips. "I think."

"Just remember this next time you feel like pissing me off."

"Yes, Sir."

"I wonder," John says at he gets to his feet. "How long it'll take before you get hard? And how much it'll hurt when you do."

Rodney looks up at him and, to John's surprise, bites his upper lip. "I can't wait to find out, Sir."

_-end-_


End file.
